How Many Years?
by Ritsuki-chan
Summary: He left her so she wouldn't get hurt in the war. But when the war is over, Sesshoumaru finally comes back to find Rin, just like he promised. But how many years have passed since he left her? And if he ever does find her, will she want to journey with him
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

11111

A/N: Heyas! I really don't have any ideas yet for any new fanfics. This doesn't seem too original... It seems like some one has made it before or something. So, if you get bored by it, I can understand! Sayonara!

11111

Prologue

11111

He was in tears. It was strange of him to cry. He was the fucking Lord of the Western Lands, he wasn't suppossed to cry!

But now was an exeption. This was his war to fight and he couldn't let her get caught up in it. She would die again. No doubt. And now that he lost the Tenseiga, there was no hope.

He gently lay her down on the futon. She opened her eyes slowly and looked into his teary ones.

"What are you doing, Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked in her tiny voice. He choked on tears.

"Rin, I'm sorry. I don't want you to die again in this war between Inuyasha and I. But I swear on my life, I will come back to you. Some day..." he said and stood up. "The village here will take care of you. Just don't get into any trouble, understood?"

She ran to him and hugged his leg. He could feel her tears through the thick fabric. "Sesshoumaru-sama, don't leave me! I don't want anyone else to care for me! Only you!"

"I'm sorry, Rin. But I must leave." he said, yanking his leg away from her weak grasp and walking out the door.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!!!" Rin yelled after him, but he didn't look back. It would hurt them both too much.

11111

End Prologue

11111


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

22222

HUZZAH!!! I'M BACK! AND WITH MORE IDEAS! Thank you, Sinubi, for helping me think up some stuff. I really hope everyone likes this fanfic and I'm a little scared that its seems to clichè. But hopefully I'll be feeling perverted enough to have the courage to write some fluffy-ness. Or maybe a rampaging crowd of fans will attack me and command me to write fluffy-ness. So0o0o... that's it. **PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! I TAKE ALL FLAMES, SUGGESTIONS, AND PRAISES!**

22222

He put the Tenseiga away and smiled when he heard his opponent hit the ground, defeated. Finally the war was over. The war between him and his fucked up half-demon half-brother full-pain in the ass. (A/N: Yes, I'm sorry about Inuyasha's death... It really is sad. Who knows, maybe he'll become ressurected..???)

Finally, now that little shit would leave him alone and he could finally come back to Rin. If she was still alive.

Sesshoumaru didn't know how many years had passed since he left her. 10? 20? Maybe even 50?

He walked over and gazed upon the lifeless body laying there. He had fullfilled his dream. Finally, he killed that little retard.

Inuyasha's eyes were gray and glazed over. Poison sizzled in them. Blood trickled slowly down his cheek and a few teeth were knocked out from some good punches. His sticky hair lay plastered to his face from his sweat.

A puddle of blood was starting to form around him. He had been impaled. Sesshoumaru started to get sick from the nasty smell of decaying meat and blood. Ewww...

He turned away and replayed his heroic event of killing him. (A/N: NOT HEROIC!! SESSHY YOU MONSTER!) He had run the Tenseiga through him and plugged it into the ground, Inuyasha along with it. He was stuck on the ground and as long as Sesshoumaru still had a grip on that sword, Inuyasha couldn't go anywhere. Sesshoumaru slashed at his face, his poison claws jabbing his eyes and making them bubble and foam. Inuyasha kicked and screamed for help, but all the others were dead.

Finally, Sesshoumaru took the final blow and shot his hand into Inuyasha's chest and broke his Sternum and Ribs protecting his heart. He grasped it and gripped it tighter and tighter with each pulse. Finally, it stopped.

Sesshoumaru winced as the smell of blood followed him as he searched for the villager where he left Rin.

22222

Somewhere (over the rainbow!!!)

22222

Sesshoumaru was flying over a pretty field of flowers near Mt. Hakurei. No, he wasn't flying. It was more like gliding. Yeah, he glides. He knew where he was going. He knew he was on the right track.

A few more miles and he would be there to take Rin away with him again. He didn't care her age. As long as she was alive. He needed to keep his promise to her. He needed to come back for her.

22222

A few miles and a few hours later!

22222

He finally was here. The village he left her in.

22222

A/N: YEAH YEAH YAY!!! WOOT WOOT! I truly am sorry about the death of Inuyasha. Please **REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Thank you buh bye.


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any other anime..sadly (

33333

A/N:

33333

He didn't know where to start. He didn't recognize anyone from that horrible night. So he just went up to the nearest person.

It was a young girl, probably in her early twenties. She was taking care of a vegetable garden and she had silky long brown hair. _'Like Rin...'_ She wore a light blue yukata and some sandles.

He clamly walked up to her, ignoring all the stares and whispers made from nearby villagers. He lightly tapped her shoulder.

She whipped around, scared. She looked up at him and squinted at the sun. Once she got a good view of him, her heart stopped.

"Do not be afraid of me because I am a demon. I just want to know if there is a girl named Rin here?"

He could smell her fear and he could see it in her eyes. She dropped the carrots (A/N: and other fruit lmao... nvm you need to read A Demon's Heart to understand it.) and backed away slowly. She turned around and ran as fast as she could to a hut way _way_ on the other side of the village.

If Jaken hadn't died in that awful war, he'd have been there to make some weird comment and Sesshoumaru would kick him and Rin would giggle. Sesshoumaru sighed. The good ol' days were past him.

33333

The hut way _way_ on the other side of the village

33333

The young girl wearing the blue yukata panted while she hid under the table. Her foster mother, Ai, listened to her talk while she made some food.

"Mother Ai, you won't belive what I just saw..."

"What is it, Rin?" (A/N: DUN DUN)

"It's the demon who left me here 10 years ago. Sesshoumaru-sama. I hate that bastard!! He abandonned me! I don't want him to come back anymore!" she cried.

Ai said nothing, because like me, she couldn't think of anything to say.

There was a soft rap at the door and Sesshoumaru peeked his head in. Rin got out from underneath the table and blushed while dusting herself off.

"Get away from me, Sesshoumaru-sama. I do not wish to see you." she said calmly and turned her back on him, folding her arms.

"Rin...?" he said and touched her shoulder with one of his clawed hands. She slapped it away.

"You abandonned me, Sesshoumaru-sama!! How could you?! I don't want to continue journeying with you!! Not after all the suffering I felt inside!!" she said, holding back tears.

"Oh god Rin... I didn't know you would take it so hard... But I can't leave you. I traveled all this way just to find you, so I'm not going to leave that easily. I shall stay here for a while or until you come to your senses."

"You? Stay here? No way! I'll be the one to leave then!" she yelled and turned around to look him straight in the eyes.

She was so mature now, but Sesshoumaru could still see youth in her eyes. They were still big and brown even though her other features had altered. Her face was much more mature and what had once been a small tiny body was now more womanly. Her hair was longer and more shiney and it wasn't as knotted as it used to be. _'And she doesn't have a flat chest anymore!!' _Sesshoumaru was a man you know... He thinks dirty thoughts too...

"Fine, Rin. If you truly wish that I leave, than I shall..." he said while turning around and walking out the door. But what she didn't know was that he was going to be spying on her from the tree tops. He simply couldn't let Rin off on her own.

33333

A/N: Wow. Second Chapter. Please Review.


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

**©** Me, the great Ritsuki-chan! MUAHAHA! Bow down! Bow down! Before the power of Ritsuki! (LOL song from Invader Zim...)

33333

A/N: Hey. Wow who knew this would be such a success? I thought for sure a lot of people would have thought it as a cliché! Guess not. I hate this computer. Always malfunctioning. Well... Thats all. Please **review**!! EEE I am so happy that I'm actually getting people to read my stuff...

33333

(Feel free to AIM me! My screen names are:

Bunniebunnie4

Tenchimuyo2017 )

33333

Blood splurted out of his nose. He really shouldn't have been watching that. But he _had_ to. It felt like a duty! Just because Rin was taking a bath... naked... (ahem ahem) doesn't mean that this was a perverted act. It wasn't like he was a peeping tom or anything!

Using his sleeve to catch both blood and drool falling from his face, Sesshoumaru gazed upon Rin. Oh how much she had grown...

_'No dirty thoughts! No dirty thoughts!!'_ Sesshoumaru said to himself while slapping his right cheek lightly a few times.

He lifted his nose from his sleeve. He thought he smelled something. Yes it was that smelly smell... a very smelly smell... that smelled... smelly. (A/N: SPONGEBOB!!)

_'Demon monkies...'_ his head shot to the branch behind him. There they were. Their wirey haired bodies bobbed up and down, ready to attack. Their glowing red eyes squinting into slits. He could practically taste thier own rotten banana breath in his own mouth. It was that horrible. He clutched the Tokijin.

They sprang at him. It wasn't just a few. It was hundreds! Maybe even thousands! They were everywhere! Do you hear me?? EVERYWHERE!! They were comming from all directions. They were like a swarm of gnats, clinging to his flailing arms.

CRACK

Was that...? Yes, it was. The once sturdy branch they were standing upon was weakening, and cracking. Soon he would--

SPLASH

"AIEEEEE!!!" Rin jumped up at the sight of a man belly-flopping into the water right in front of her, while evil demon monkies surrounded them. She didn't check the man slowly getting up after inhaling some water. She waded slowly towards the huge rock in the middle of the hot spring and grabbed something that shimmered in the moonlight.

_'Metal...?'_

Sesshoumaru was disguisted when he look at the monkies forming a giant circle around them. He could see their jaws opening, showing their yellow fangs, their drool also catching a glare of moonlight.

"YAAHH!!" Rin shouted and charged, still naked, at the demon monkey with the largest fangs. It had to be the leader. She took out the large dagger she had retrieved from the rock and stabbed it through its chest. It fell down, but was not dead.

"I'll leave you for the finale," she said to herself.

Without looking back, she punched a monkey behind her. She jumped up and kicked both monkies on her sides.

Sesshoumaru just watched, astounded, as she kicked some monkey ass with her new karate powers. (A/N: Oohh powers...)

Once all the monkies were dead, she stomped the leader monkey to death with her bare foot.

"Great... now I have to take another bath--" she stopped short after seeing Sesshoumaru just standing there.

"Umm.. nice moves...?" he stammered while she stomped towards him. He winced and closed his eyes because he knew that he was gonna get a beatin'.

And then came the pain... Oh, the agonizing pain he felt. It was awful. He hobbled away as she screamed, "DON'T YOU EVER QUIT?!??!"

33333

Sesshoumaru rested his back against the tree. He was in the same tree he had been in when looking over her in her hut. _'Kami-sama, Rin. Why do you have to be so sexy all of a sudden? Dammit you have everything I ever wanted! Everything that turns me on....'_

Even though his condition wasn't too bad, he couldn't move from his spot. He would get better over night. Maybe in a few hours, but he would be asleep by then. He wanted to move _now_. Oh god, he had such an urge to just sneak into Rin's cabin and get intamate.

_' DAMMIT!! I _really_ gotta stop thinking like this! I'm as bad as that fucking monk...' _

33333

A/N: This was one of my more funny chapters, I think. Don't ask how I ever thought up demon monkies... Just thought it would be original! Like my story! That everyone likes so much!


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

**©** This is the one, the only, the great Ritsuki-chan's masterpiece! HAHAHAHA (cough choke)

44444

A/N: WHEEE CHAPTER FOUR! Thank you for reviewing!

44444

Rin awoke to find all of her livestock fed, her plants watered, and Sesshoumaru washing her clothes?!

_'What a horrible way to start off the day... I can't stand this! But... I've never seen Sesshoumaru this friendly or cheerful before...'_

She decided to have a little fun. Since he was so distracted and occupied, she quietly walked up behind him and got real close to his head then screamed in her nastiest tone, "AND JUST _WHAT_ DO YOU THINK _YOU'RE_ DOING?!"

He jumped up, surprised and handed her five clean garments. He wasn't the least bit mad or anything. He smiled and said, "Here are your clothes, Rin!"

Then he trotted off to go and clean the horses' stalls.

"Odd..."

44444

Working up a sweat, Sesshoumaru was still cheerful. _'I haven't done this much labor for a while... Come to think of it, I never did! I always got Jaken to do it for me. I kind of miss that little fuck.'_

He was finally done and admired his fine work. He stuck his shovel into the ground and turned around to see Rin with a platter of food for him.

44444

_'Wonder what made her change her mind?'_

_'Wonder what made me change my mind?'_

They didn't speak a word to eachother. It was awkward. But it was nice. Finally Sesshoumaru could get close to her without having to pay.

"So what made you change your mind?" he asked out of the blue. Well not really. He _was_ wondering.

"I don't know. I guess I had to repay you for doing all of my chores for me. But why are you doing all my stuff?"

"Rin, I want you to continue to travel with me. I just want to earn your trust back, that's all."

"I'm staying."

"..." _'There really seems to be nothing I can do to change her mind. Well, there is _one_ thing...'_ (A/N: And I'm sure if you are a smart person you can find out what this "thing" is on your own... heh heh)

He handed her his plate. "Arigato, Rin. It was so tasty!"

She blushed. _'AW SHIT! I CAN FEEL THE HEAT RISIN' TO MY CHEEKS! NOOOO WHY DO I HAVE TO BLUSH? WHY, KAMI-SAMA, WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY??? Calm down, Rin. It's not like you're in love with him...'_

He took her hands and--WHAT WAS THIS?! HE KISSED THEM!!!

She could feel her voice failing her. Never had anyone done this to her but--

"RIIIIIN-CHAAAAAN!!!" Ai came running towards them.

"What is it, Ai Okaasan?"

"He's back! Your fiancé, Hitoshi, has returned from his demon slaying in the mountains."

Sesshoumaru's eyes twitched. "FIANCÉ?!?!?!??!" he screamed out loud (without knowing lol) and dropped her hands. He started to shake with rage.

"Do you see why I want to stay, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin said, putting her hands on her hips.

Poor Sesshoumaru couldn't stand to hear it from her. Especially when she got all smart about it. He jumped away and hid in his tree.

He observed as this Hitoshi pulled Rin into an embrace. What killed Sesshoumaru was that this Hitoshi was a mortal. He couldn't stand the stench of mortals like him. The ones with the normal black hair and their armor and swords. Thinking they're all high and mighty. He could kick this puny ningen's ass any day!

Jealousy was building up inside him as he saw this Hitoshi bastard sweep Rin into a juicy kiss.

_'Damn! I can't do anything, though! If I do, I'll hurt Rin and then she'll never forgive me!'_ Sesshoumaru lifted his head so he could see the sky, or what peeked out from the clumps of leaves. He closed his eyes and eventually dozed off into a sleep.

44444

"Hitoshi, dear, how are you? Do you have any wounds I can help heal?" Rin asked, preparing a nice hot meal.

"No, Rin. I'm fine. But I'm afraid my spirits are not. I had to keep a witch, Urasue, away from a burial ground. I failed. She used some black magic on me and paralyzed me as she dug up the hanyou, Inuyasha's, bones. She got away with them..."

"Inuyasha, you say? I guess Sesshoumaru won that war good, then!"

"Hmm?"

"Nothing. Nevermind. Just talking to myself."

44444

A/N: DUN DUN DUN.... If you can't remember who Urasue is, she is the Oni that ressurected Kikyo. Yes, she still lives! DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

55555

A/N: Umm... nothing to say... except... I AM SEEING BOWLING FOR SOUP!!! FOR MY BIRTHDAY!!! EEEEE!!! Oh no I think my insane fan girl side is on the verge of taking over... heh... On to the story! WOOSH!

55555

A fiancé? How could she? Sesshoumaru felt so much suffer in his heart. He couldn't bare it. He just had to kill this Hitoshi person.

But, like I said before, he couldn't. It ate him up inside. He was never so confused in his life.

_'And who knows what he has done to Rin! I mean, she might have even lost her virginity to him! That damn mortal. Dammit! I don't know what to do about it either. Oh my fucking god...I AM SO DAMN FRUSTRATED!!'_

There was only one thing to do: trick Rin in into falling for him and thus leave Hitoshi.

So Sesshoumaru starting scheming.

55555

Urasue threw a flame onto the hard rock covering.

_'Soon, hanyou. Soon you will live again to roam this world.'_

55555

"So who was that youkai you were with earlier, Rin?" said Hitoshi, laying in bed next to her.

Her eyes snapped open. _'I don't think I should tell Hitoshi about my past experiances. Especially not about Sesshoumaru. He'll kill me!'_ "Uh... Nothing. I just had to give him some uh... advice?"

He sat up and looked her straight in the eyes. She could sense his anger. "Don't _even_ lie to me, woman! Don't think I can't tell. You're stammering! What the hell were you two doing?!"

"I already told you, it was nothing!"

"JUST FUCKING TELL ME!" he screamed, slapping her across the face.

She cried and wimpered as he hit her more and more.

"STOP YOUR FUCKING CRYING AND FUCKING ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!"

"HITOSHI STOP IT!!"

He paused and got a hold of himself. "Fine then, if you won't tell me, then give me something instead.."

"W-what do you mean...?" Rin got a scared look. She knew what he meant.

"You know what I mean," he said, his eyes filling up with lust.

She cringed. He was going to rape her again. But if she didn't go along with it, he would kill her. She knew it. If only she could go with Sesshoumaru she would. _'But I can't...'_

55555

A scream filled the night, making all creatures wake up.

Sesshoumaru yawned while looking towards the village. He knew it was Rin's scream.

_'But I can't do anything because what if she is only being tickled or it is just a bug or something! And then I'll barge in and I'll look like an idiot and since that bastard is a youkai taijiya, he'll probably draw his sword, looking for a fight. Damn it! Even if she was being raped or something, I'm too nervious to go down there and face her anyway.'_

55555

A/N: aaaaand im gonna end this chapter because i dont know what else to write... - -


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

66666

A/N: Yeahhhhhhh... hope ya liked the last chapter... shows what Hitoshi is really like. Ummm I'm sorry these A/Ns at the beginning are going to be old for you because right now it is October 25th. And you'll be reading this around November 12th. So yeah. Just so ya know.

66666

As Sesshoumaru looked at Rin from his tree, he was surprised by the façade she put on. She mended to her crops like it was no big deal. Like nothing happened.

He looked behind him to see Hitoshi working on battle stances. Sesshoumaru's face scrunched up in disgust. How could Rin stay with a guy like this? _'I should just kill him now. People would find him and think that he was trying to be all brave and heroic towards a demon and it just happened to rip his head off!'_

Nah. Sesshoumaru couldn't do that to Rin. Even though he knew she would be relieved, she would feel a lot of pain.

66666

"Now, we'll have to find you a soul," Urasue said, admiring another perfect ressurrection.

Inuyasha just sat there, in his cracked shell, naked. His face was blank and his soul was still and always would be in the other realm.

"Too bad there aren't any reincarnations of you. That person's soul would be great to use. We'll just have to see what we come across! Come, now!" she said, beckoning him.

Just like the dog he is, he followed (still naked O.o).

66666

A raspy scream startled Sesshoumaru. He was just dozing off after getting bored of watching Rin. Since the scream came from behind him, he turned his head to see what was going down.

It was Ai, Rin's foster mother, who screamed. She was crouched down next to Hitoshi, who was a bloody mess laying on the ground. Ai was shaking Hitoshi.

_'Heh... Looks like I didn't even have to frame a demon! One did it for me!'_

He was satisfied until he say Rin break out in tears at the sight of her dead fiancé. Now he felt bad.

66666

Rin sniffled and hid under the table in Ai's hut.

"Rin, hop into bed. I think you should rest," Ai said in a low voice, crouching down so she could see Rin's tear stained eyes.

"I'll take your advice but I think I'll go in my own home. Arigato, Ai Okaasan."

66666

Rin wasn't asleep. Not like she could. Everytime she closed her eyes, she could see Hitoshi's dead body.

His eyes were glazed over with death and he was really pale. When she touched him, his body felt like it had been sitting under a block of ice. HIs hair was windblown. A trickle of blood fell from his mouth.

He had been impaled. Even his armor had been ripped through. The huge gash made in his body was disguisting. She could see muscles with chipped pieces of bone sticking out of them, making them bleed.

It was a sight she never, ever wanted to see again.

66666

"Nice work, Inuyasha. This soul will do fine. He was a youkai taijiya. His soul is of a warrior," Urasue said, holding up a jar with what looked like steam inside.

Inuyasha still stared into space.

66666


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

77777

A/n: Hiyas! Ummm nothing to say soooo thats its.

77777

"Rin? Are you asleep?" Sesshoumaru whispered as he quietly walked through Rin's door.

"No..." her voice was dry and wavering. He figured she was crying.

He sat down next to her. "Talk to me, Rin."

"Arigato. I really need some one right now."

He smiled at her and helped her sit up.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, don't tell anyone, but Hitoshi used to hit me and rape me," she said, showing him a large purple bruise on her left forearm, "And I couldn't leave him because he is the type of person who will hunt me down and kill me! (A/N: just like Sleeping With the Enemy! What a great movie that was...)" she fiddled with his fluff, "And now, I'm a bit ashamed. I'm actually sort of relieved he's gone. But then again, it fills me with horrible sorrow. I'm all mixed up! Please help me in my time of need, Sesshoumaru-sama."

_'Oh I'll help you alright...NO! NO DIRTY THOUGHTS GODDAMMIT!'_ "I'm here for you, Rin. Now and always."

She burst out in tears. "You're so kind, Sesshoumaru-sama! Thank you so much!" she threw her arms around him and sobbed into his fluff.

He blushed. Yes, that's right. Sesshoumaru blushed. He hesitated before putting his arms around her, trying to be reassuring and nothing more.

Rin quickly withdrew and her eyes were wide, her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. "...Maybe you should go, Sesshoumaru-sama. Thank you."

"Very well," he said and got up, walked to the door, then paused and looked back. "Rin, I just want you to know that you can talk to me anytime."

With that, he left.

77777

(a/n: hmm what to write... what to write... i have all these chapters planned out and now I'm out of ideas... this chapter is too short to end now... eh, just stay with me, even if I bore ya! .)

77777

A few hours later

77777

Sesshoumaru simply couldn't sleep. Not after that. Now, Hitoshi was out of the way and Rin actually trusted him! This was perfect!

_'All I have to do is lure her into falling in love with me! If she fell for that loser, I should be no problem. I mean, I am a bishie after all!'_

From his perch he could see Rin tossing and turning. She probably couldn't fall asleep either.

_'I could probably wear her out some...DAMMIT! STOP BEING A PERVERT!'_ he slapped himself lightly.

77777

Rin lay there tossing and turning. She couldn't get Hitoshi out of her head still.

_'I feel like he's only gone. I feel like he is out somewhere fighting a youkai instead of being dead. I can't convince myself. But when I think he's dead I just...I don't know. I feel like he can read my mind and watch my every move. I feel like he is always going to be watching over me. I'm scared. And now Sesshoumaru's here and it feels like all of a sudden I can rely on him really well like we've been best friends for years. But what the hell am I thinking? He is practically stalking me! And he abandonned me. I can't forget that one. I am so confused...Kami-sama give me strength.'_

77777

A/N: ARGH! I can't think of anything else to write for this chapter so there ya go. Thats it. Chapter eight will be better. I promise..


	9. Chapter Eight Thanksgiving Bonus!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

88888

A/n: Yo! 'Sup my homes? LOL I'm in da ghetto now, dawg. Don't mind me. I'm just hyper.

88888

He lifted his lids to see a scary old lady looming over him.

"GAH!" he said, and jumped back slightly. "My voice... what's wrong with my voice?" he touched his fingers to his lips and pierced them. "I have claws?!"

"Do you recall a demon attacking you?"

He nodded.

"That demon was Inuyasha. I'm sure you've heard of him. He died. I brought him back to life and had to search for a soul for him. That soul was yours, Hitoshi. Your own body is dead and ripped to shreds but your soul still lives inside this hanyou. Now you have a great body to fight with and an incredible sword!"

Hitoshi was speechless. "I'm a demon? But... I heard Kikyo, the undead priestess, had to collect souls to stay alive? I don't know how to do that."

"Ah, but she was dead for fifty years and her soul was also dead for that long. But your soul is still fresh so you won't need to do that. Your soul still lives."

"How about Rin? How is she?"

"I don't know. You'll have to check on her."

"Will do," Hitoshi stood listlessly and just noticed he was outside already. He jumped off the cliff and then wished he was a flying youkai. He landed hard on the ground and hurt his feet a little, but he was ok. "This'll be fun..."

88888

Rin's village

88888

Sesshoumaru was still laying in that tree of his. You should've seen him! He was loading up on fruit and crap and just stuffing his face. And every demon that came close to him he killed because he was afraid it would take his beloved carrots.

All of a sudden, he could've swore he saw a flash of red. Immediatly his keen sense of hearing and smell kicked in. He heard rustling of leave, but he convinced himself that it ws only the wind. He smelled dirt. And death. _'Must still be Hitoshi's rotting corpse...'_

He changed positions so he could lay a different way, but ended up seeing this red again.

He stood up and put a clawed hand on the tree to keep his balance on the branch. He heard a loud crack behind him and whipped around, this time he saw silver mixed in with the red. "Inuyasha... How could it be? I killed him! I fucking stopped his heart with my bare hand...!"

He looked farther towards the outskirts of the village and saw his hanyou brother running. He growled.

88888

A/n: wow umm yeah. soo thats it. hope you like it. **review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

99999

A/N: YIPEEE by the time you are reading this, It will be my 14th birthday! WHEEE!! Hope ya like the chapter! (Right now it is October 30th. Lol I don't update very fast...)

99999

Sesshoumaru was so alert for the next few days. He knew he saw Inuyasha. That had to be him.

_'What was he doing lurking around here? I just know he'll attack soon. I can't let Rin get into danger.'_

It was late and he was getting drowzy. His eyes kept falling shut but he would catch himself and force them open again.

"I'm not going to make it through the night..." he said before closing his eyes in defeat.

Even though Sesshoumaru's brain was taking a rest, his youkai senses were not. His pointy youkai ears twitched at the sound of flapping fabric and his eyes snapped open.

Inuyasha was on the ground, smirking up at his half brother. "Why don't you come on down instead of spying on that girl?" He mused.

Sesshoumaru growled. He was _not_ spying.

"Inuyasha... I thought you were dead. How are you alive again?"

Inuyasha, who was actually Hitoshi, had a thought come to mind. _'This guy knows this youkai I'm in? Hm, what a coincidence.'_ "I'm alive because the oni, Urasue brought me to life!"

"Do you wish to fight? You don't even have the Tetsusaiga! You cannot win against me, the great Sesshoumaru-sama!"

_'So that's his name'_ "I can beat you with my hands down!"

"Deal! I chop your arms off and then we fight!" Sesshoumaru jumped off his perch and drew the Tokijin. He swung at Inuyasha, or should I say Hitoshi's neck, but he dodged it.

"Sankon Tessou!" Hitoshi yelled and swung his claws into Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

"Arghh!" He put pressure on it to try and stop the bleeding. "I really never could win against you, brother. Not until that war. I can do it again. Once I recover..." Sesshoumaru knelt down but still had his sword in hand.

Hitoshi then drew a sword from a scabbard Sesshoumaru didn't even notice! "My Tetsusaiga... I shall run you through..."

"Wha--?" Sesshoumaru stammered before being impaled.

Rin came running out. "What is all this noise?" She let out a small gasp when she saw Sesshoumaru drowning in a puddle of blood. "Sesshoumaru-sama!!!" she cried, running towards him to aid him.

"Rin... don't... you !" Sesshoumaru warned but then he remembered that she had incredible karate powers.

"I have my own sword..." she stated and drew her sword, the Kuritsu. She swung it and the wind from it blew over toward Inuyasha, errr Hitoshi and cut off a sleve of his haori. "I'm stronger than I look... Leave now, Inuyasha-sama, or I'll get nasty."

Hitoshi said nothing but was a little shocked that Rin too knew this demon. _'And she is caring for this Sesshoumaru person...' _He turned his back and ran away.

"Let's get you inside, Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin said while putting the Kuritsu back in place.

99999

A/N: and I'm all out of ideas... soooo thats it for this chappie! **review pwease**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha.

101010

A/N: Wows. Lots of reviews. Some fluff in this chapter. I'll try to make fluff. I'm not very good at it.

101010

"Here is your soup, Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin says, handing him a bowl of vegetable stew. A few days had passed since he got impaled by Inuyasha. Or should I say, Hitoshi. (A/N: Rin and Sesshy don't know its Hitoshi yet heh heh heh cough cough coughing up blood...)

"Arigato, Rin..." he was grateful. She had been taking good care of him the whole time he was injured. He gently took the bowl into his hands and sipped it while she watched to make sure he didn't spill any of it on himself.

_'I never noticed how pretty his eyes were...'_ She thought. _'Why am I thinking this?'_

"Rin, I need to warn you....Inuyasha will return. I know my brother. He's going attack you again. You need to be careful."

"I can take care of myself, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"No, I don't want you to get injured. I'll protect you, Rin..."

She found herself blushing. She knew he would always protect her, but why was she feeling all weird about it now?

Silence.

"Rin...?"

"Hai?"

"Do you still miss Hitoshi?"

"Hai...Sesshoumaru-sama, you'll never know how much. I mean, he tortured me but I loved him." She found it hard to push back the tears.

He took her hand and kissed it. "It'll be alright, Rin. I'm here for you..."

_'Since when is Sesshoumaru-sama one to say those kind of things?'_ "...Well, time for a bath!"

"Nani?!" _'What the hell is she thinking?'_

"You heard me! You've been sitting there for three days now and I hate to say it, but you don't smell too nice. I'm going to have to bathe you."

"But Rin! What the fuck are you thinking? I'll be nak--"

"Hush. I've seen a male naked before, its really no big deal."

_'But she's never seen a _demon_ naked. She's going to freak at my size...'_

She helped him up and let lean on her as they walked, or should I say limped, to the hot spring in the back of the large hut.

(A/N: This is more perverted than fluffy...)

She helped him take off all his armor and his shirt. She found herself blushing again at the sight of his chest.

She turned around so he could take off his pants on his own. But then she flipped out once she saw a huge spider comming off a tree. She screamed and fell into Sesshoumaru's arms.

He found it funny that she had enough courage to go one on one with Inuyasha but she was afraid of a tiny spider.

She rubbed her face into his warm chest, not even noticing the gash in it from the impalement(A/N: is impalement a word??).

He flicked the spider off the tree. "It's gone, Rin. It's okay now."

She let go of him, and immeadiatley looked down. Her eyes grew wide. "I think you can bathe yourself..."

(A/N: crap... I lost my idea...)

Now it was her turn to watch him bathe through the bushes. _'Why am I doing this? Sesshoumaru-sama is only my friend, right? Right?! Why is my heart racing? Am I in love with Sesshoumaru-sama?'_

101010

A/N: shrugs I didn't know what else to put. It has been three or so days since I wrote this chapter. I left off and I thought I would remember the idea, but I guess not. Sorry, guys.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

111111

A/N: Ummm yeaaahh... Huzzah now I have a total of 59 (I think) mangas! YAY FOR ME! Arghh Bush won. LOL I know once you're reading this, you'll know that. But today is November 3rd, 2004. And by the time you are reading this, it will be around December 17th, I pressume. Well... that's it. Oh yeah. Did I mention that I went to go see Bowling for Soup this past Monday?(November 1st, 2004) It was awesome. The two other bands that played were Army of Me and Bridges and a Bottle. They were all really great and I felt so special I got to touch their feet. And I caught a CD. And I was right up front, and I was touching the stage and a speaker. If I wanted to, I could've climbed up there! But I am too pathetic and wimpy to do such a thing. Well, yeah, that was my week so far. So arigato for reading and **pwease review**! Sayonara!

111111

**How Many Years? **

**Chapter Eleven**

(A/N: Dunno why I did that...O.o)

111111

_'I feel awkward about last night. I mean, she saw me naked. And it was just disturbing. And I can't sleep. I think I'll go for a walk,'_ Sesshoumaru thought, getting out of his nice warm futon. Rin was nicer to him for some reason now, and she lent him his own hut so he wouldn't have to stay perched in that tree all night.

(A/N: This next part was for one of my English reports. I had to write something descriptive and I was like "Ooh I will write a part of my fanfic!" So, yeah. Enjoy!)

(Oh, by the way, I need to cut out something I just remembered shouldn't happen until chapter 12. Sooo too bad for you!)

(LOL yet another A/n: But, in return, I decided to put more detail and some dialogue in for ya! So, be happy!)

It was so early in the morning, the dew wasn't even on the grass yet. He stopped his lonley walk when he heard a rustling in the bushes. He turned, and saw Rin emerge from the lush branches. They awkwardly exchanged glances and knew the other one was thinking about the night before. He stepped closer to her and pulled her into a warm embrace. She gasped at this odd and surprising action.

He put a clawed hand on her jawline and gently pulled her head up so they could look eachother in the eyes. Even though it was dark and gloomy, her eyes still lit up the sky like they used to in her youth. Their breath mingled for a second, but Rin pulled away.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I need to tell you something. I think I'm--" she stopped her confession when a huge shadow loomed over them. They looked up into the gray clouds to see Inuyasha comming full speed towards them.

He landed with a slam. The earth actually indented and left a bit of a hole, he landed that hard. He growled at them and his eyes were blood red. (A/N: But remember, this is actually Hitoshi!)

_'I can't believe they hugged like that! And it looked like he was going to kiss her! Well, I'll show them both by kidnapping her!'_

He hungrily snatched her up by the waist and launched into the air, his clothing flapped in the wind.

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she cried, tears falling like rain on Sesshoumaru's face. He reached his hand up slowly towards her as if to save her, but he knew nothing would help unless he went to Inuyasha's lair to save her.

111111

A/N: And that's about it. Yeah, I'll tell you what I got on that, if I get the chance. Umm I really don't know what else to write. You see, I have all my chapters planned out and what is going to happen in them and when they are to be posted. So, nothing else really happens until the next chapter. You are so unfortunate. LOL. Well, that's it for me. Buh bye!


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha.

121212

A/N: Hi! It is Thursday, November 4th, 2004, 7:56 PM on the east cost of the USA. Yay for me.

121212

**How Many Years?**

**Chapter Twelve**

121212

_'Dude. I really don't want to fight Inuyasha because first of all, I always lose. Second, I don't feel like fighting. I wanted those days to be over. I don't think Rin really likes violent types. But then Hitoshi was violent. I don't know. I've lost my train of mind. Oh yeah. I must save Rin. I just hope I'm not too late!'_ He properly put on his armor, which he hadn't been wearing for, like, ever and headed out the door.

He tried to pick up a scent for Inuyasha, and found one. He glid through the air toward where he hoped Rin was still alive.

121212

Somewhere in the forest

121212

"Wow...Some lair.." Sesshoumaru mumbled to himself while taking in his surrounding. This was definitely Inuyasha's place. He could tell by the sloppy mess that seemed to be everywhere.

He heard a muffling noise. It sounded like it was from his left, maybe under something. He looked around and found a tied up free, little one!" Sesshoumaru said while untying the creature. He had become more and more soft everyday because Rin was beginning to change him(Just like Kagome changed Inuyasha awww...).

"Getting soft, are we, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha, a.k.a. Hitoshi, said, standing behind Sesshoumaru with confident arms on his hips.

"Iie, hanyou. Urusai! Where is Rin?!"

"I'll give her to you if you defeat me in battle, just like you did before. But this time, you don't have a beloved sword to help you where as I do." Hitoshi had obviously been doing some research on his host body.

"Deal! But, no swords. Just so it's fair (and square lol)!"

"Deal..." Hitoshi said, dropping the Tetsusaiga. He calmly walked back, not taking his eyes off Sesshoumaru, and lifted up a blanket with an unconcious Rin under it. Sesshoumaru winced at the sight.

_'If only it were her and I, I could take advantage of her and...'_ his other state of mind kicked in, _'Shut the hell up! What are you thinking, taking advantage of her like that. Rin would hate you for life! And stop thinking about this, too! You are trying to battle your shit-head brother, hello!'_

"Let's go!" Hitoshi yelled and jumped towards Sesshoumaru, who just stood there trying to rid himself of hentai fantasies.

Fortunatley, he dodged Hitoshi's, or should I say Inuyasha's, attack and stuck his poison claws in his eyes, like always, to blind him.

Hitoshi never felt such agonizing pain. He clawed at his eyes, but forgot he actually had claws, and made it even worse.

Sesshoumaru finally used his famous nail-whip-thingy and made a huge whiplash on Inuyasha's back. He went off yelping in pain, but knocked into a tree because he was blind.

Sesshoumaru smirked. His brother could be such a huge loser sometimes. _'Wow. I must be getting stronger or something because I wasn't even attacked. I don't have a scratch on me!'_

He walked over to Rin and kneeled at her side, waiting for her to wake up.

Her eyes fluttered and she looked drowsily into Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"Sesshoumaru-sama? You came to save me?"

He nodded.

"Arigato, Sesshoumaru-sama!" she exclaimed and tried to get up but moaned. "Ahh I can't get up...Can you help me?"

He didn't even have to think twice. "Sure."

He lifted her up and for some reason they looked into eachother's eyes. Somehow their faces drew closer to eachother and their breath mingled before they locked lips.

His kiss, so unlike others, was full of delight, and for a moment, it seemed the sun peeked out from behind the gray clouds. She savored every second and felt her way around his mouth, loving the taste of him.

Rin was on the ground now, standing by herself except for leaning against Sesshoumaru's chest. They let go, gasping for breath.

"You can.. stand now?" he asked.

"Yes...Yes.." Rin was still in shock.

(A/N: wOOt! I actually wrote some fluff! AHAHAHAA!)

As they walked back, hand in hand, Sesshoumaru had a thought brought to mind. "What were you going to confess to me?"

Rin imeadiately blushed. "Umm...It was nothing..." _'Should I tell him that I think I'm in love with him or not? I mean, we did just kiss so it would be a good time. So, yeah I think I will... I just hope I don't regret it.'_

"Please, tell me, Rin!"

"Sesshoumaru-sama...How can I say this... I think I'm in love with you!"

Silence.

121212

A/N: OMG I ACTUALLY WROTE FLUFF. OMG. THIS SHOULD BE A NATIONAL HOLIDAY! AHAHHAAAA! Just wait and see what happens in chapter thirteen!


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

131313

A/N: More fluff ahead! I love last chapter!

131313

**How Many Years?**

**Chapter Thirteen**

131313

"_Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama!"_ Rin moaned in pleasure.

131313

flashback

131313

"Sesshoumaru-sama...How can I put this...I think I'm in love with you!"

Silence.

Sesshoumaru looked like a brain-dead zombie. I think his heart stopped for a second. He started to breath heavily.

"Sesshoumaru-sama...?" Rin said, worried, and ran over to where he was standing.

They kissed again, this time a lot harder. The next thing they knew, Rin was on top of Sesshoumaru, still making out with him.

He flipped her over, careful not to smoosh her, and gingerly took off her yukata.

He could smell her fear.

"Rin...? Are you okay? I won't be like Hitoshi, I promise."

"Yes, keep going."

She helped him remove his armor and she took his robe down to his waist so she could see his beautiful chest. (A/N: Hey Sinubi! Sesshoumaru has fab abs too! Just like Shippo lmao)

He cupped her breast and pushed into her as hard as he could.

_"Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama!"_

131313

Continuation

131313

She was starting to sweat. She never had such great sex. Sex with Hitoshi was always not so fun because _he _was always getting what _he_ wanted.

"I love you, Rin. I love every bead of sweat on your body. Every breath you take. Everything..." he moaned with pleasure.

Her body trembled with pleasure. She never felt this way before.

"I love you too....Sesshoumaru-sama!!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently at first, but the kiss got more fiery as time went on. They both moaned in pleasure and their faces were reddening.

She let go, panting. She whispered his name.

"I love the way you say my name, Rin. Say it again," he said in a lowered voice.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she smiled. It did sound nice.

He layed down next to her.

She felt a sudden urge. She didn't know what it was. All of a sudden she found herself licking Sesshoumaru's chest. He smiled.

She found herself going lower down towards his "private" region. She could sense his happiness. _'I want him to be happy, so I should go on... But I'm a little scared to. I've never even done this to Hitoshi, and Sesshoumaru-sama is almost like a father to me. But I love Sesshoumaru-sama more than I've ever loved anyone before. I'll do it.'_

"Rin, stop," Sesshoumaru said suddenly, "I know you don't want to do this, so don't. I don't want you to be unhappy or disgusted."

"Arigato, Sesshoumaru-sama, I'm glad you care about my feelings," she propped herself next to him again, "Unlike Hitoshi. All he cared about was good sex for him and only him. I never got what I wanted. It was horrible. I hate to say it, but I am truly happy he is dead. Now I don't have to do as much work and I don't have to prepare three extra meals so he can chow down and--"

She was cut off by Sesshoumaru, "Maybe you should get back to the village so you can get back to work. I'm sure the animals are starving."

"Oh, no. Ai Okaasan will take care of it for me. I'd rather be here with you, Sesshoumaru-sama," she snuggled up to him.

He got up. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going back. I can't stay here like this forever."

"I'll go back too, I suppose..."

They both silently got dressed and walked back to the village, once again, hand in hand.

131313

At Rin's village

131313

Screams could be heard from miles away. Rin's face was frozen in terror.

"Not the village... No..." she managed as she gazed upon the rising flames. The village she once loved was now burning.

People ran around frantically, screaming for help, looking for water. Animals were set lose and were rampaging throughout the small village.

An older woman, completely on fire, ran up to Sesshoumaru and Rin, who were standing there, half dead.

"Rin! Please, get help! You two are the only ones that can! PLEASE!" she screamed as a few fingers fell to the ground, revealing bone.

Tears streamed down Rin's face. "Ai Okaasan...?" Her eyes were huge black holes, reflecting the dying woman burning to the ground. Soon she was nothing but a pile of burning meat and hot ash.

Sesshoumaru winced at the stench of rotting meat. But there was another smell. _'The smell of the demon who caused it... The smell of Inuyasha.'_

"Come out, hanyou!" Sesshoumaru's voice boomed over the crackling of flames.

Inuyasha jumped down from a roof, causing it to collapse.

"Fight me," said Sesshoumaru, beckoning him to come closer.

"Sesshoumaru-sama...?" Rin looked up at him, confused.

"Rin, go somewhere safe. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Hai!" she ran off, leaving Sesshoumaru behind in the flickering orange-yellow tinted village. _'Please, Sesshoumaru-sama, don't die. You can do this!'_

131313

A/N: YAY! FLAMES! WOOT! To be continued in Chapter Fourteen!!!! Dun Dun Dun....


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

141414

A/N: Yay! The final showdown!

141414

Inuyasha lunged towards Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru took his poisonous claws out and like always, blinded him.

"I thought you would have learned by now. Doesn't it seem like you always get blinded when I'm around? I mean with the black pearl and the the Tenseiga rescuing me.. You're hopeless, brother." he spat out the name like a curse word.

"I'm not your brother..." Inuyasha mummbled.

"...Nanda...?" Sesshoumaru said, under his breath. Even Rin gasped from a nearby bush, making sure the only surviving miko with her could keep up the barrier keeping the flames away.

"I'm _not_ your brother, Sesshoumaru-sama. I am Rin's late fiancé, Hitoshi!"

Rin gasped and even the miko, Kotobuki, near her was a bit firghtened. The barrier flickered a bit, but was still going strong.

"How...?"

"Let me explain! The oni, Urasue, got Inuyasha's bones from his grave. She made a special shell and cooked it with special herbs to make his flesh return. She then used the empty shell to kill me and took my soul. That is how I died. She then put my own soul into Inuyasha's body and PRESTO! Here I am!"

Sesshoumaru growled. This was far worse than having to fight Inuyasha. It had been so long that he hated him, he ended up forgetting just why they were fighting. But Hitoshi was a different story.

Hitoshi hit Rin. Hitoshi raped Rin. Hitoshi made Rin do more extra work than anyone should ever do in their life. And all for himself. That bastard. Sesshoumaru could never forgive him for what he did to Rin. He was going to rip him to shreds.

Sesshoumaru's mind filled with visions of Hitoshi torturing Rin. It made him so mad... His blood was starting to boil. His veins started to pop out, which caused Rin's eyes to widen. He clamped his eyes shut and when they re-opened, they were blood red. The stripes on the side of his face were starting to spread and expand, and his figured started to differ.

He became his full-demon form, his huge dog form. Hitoshi backed away, scared. Sesshoumaru took slow steps forward, each one causing the earth to quake. Hitoshi picked up his sword and held it before him, hands trembling.

"Go Sesshoumaru-sama...!" Rin whispered under her breath.

Sesshoumaru roared (ROAR!) and Hitoshi fell over from the massive blast. Sesshoumaru's eyes squinted in a hateful matter, and he slowly inched closer to Hitoshi.

He backed Hitoshi into a corner, and then got his huge face close enough to smell his fear. Then he chomped down and ripped off a couple arms and legs, leaving Hitoshi bleeding. He ripped his appendages to little shreds of flesh and then gnawed on the core of his body.

He shook his head from side to side rapidly, like dogs do when chewing on a chew toy, and spit him out into the fire, leaving his new hanyou body to burn like it should have. Hitoshi's new face was now deformed and some skin was peeled off like you would peel off skin from an orange.

His body (or what was left of it) was gnarled up and slowly turning into ash.

"DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK HERE, HITOSHI! IF YOU DO, I'LL KILL YOU EVEN WORSE!" He pointed at the remains of the dead body.

Rin ran out from her bushes, limping a bit, and ran over to hug Sesshoumaru. "Arigato, Sesshoumaru, you saved me from Hitoshi. How can I ever repay you?"

A million and one ideas came to mind when she asked that simple question. Which should he choose? (Give him a BJ? LMAO J/K but I had to say it!!) He knew one decision that would answer them all.

"Rin... There is one thing...."

141414

WOOOO CLIFF HANGER! REVIEW OR DIE!


	16. Chapter Fifteen End

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

151515

Wow... This is the last chapter. I really hope people liked it! LOL Well, I don't know if they did because today is only November 9th, 2004. At 4:56 PM East Coast of USA! YAY FOR ME I bet you really wanted to know that! Well, I just want to say thanks to all of the people who actually read this and even more thanks to people who reviewed! And once again, thanks Sinubi, for being here for me to help me with ideas, even though this idea was **all me!!** Woohhh I am awesome... and arrogant.... lol... well thats it! Arigato minna for reading!

Love You All,

Ritsuki-chan

Bunniebunnie4

Tenchimuyo2017

151515

The flames licked the starlit sky as Sesshoumaru grabbed Rin's hands to tell her what he wanted from her. He had just killed of Hitoshi for good. Rin was exuberant (KEY WORD! WOOT!) and passionate.

"What is it, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Rin, there is one thing you can do for me...." he kneeled on one knee, "I want you to be my mate. Will you marry me, Rin?"

Tears swelled in her eyes. She didn't know what to say.

"Before you can say anything," he lifted himself so he was standing again, "I just want to let you know. I don't have a special ring and I can't promise you anything in the possible life ahead of us, but I want to make you happy no matter what it takes. Just being with you makes my whole being change. I want to feel like this forever, Rin. Please, be with me?"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru, yes! I'll marry you!" she said choking on her own tears of joy.

They kissed each other passionately and the flames danced around them, causing dark shadows being cast upon them. If anyone were alive to see them, they would be in awe. The kiss seemed to last a lifetime, but it was a good long period of time, not a bad one.

Rin wrapped her arms around his neck and toyed with his silky, silver hair while he played around in her mouth. They then drew away from eachother, panting and red-faced.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I believe you could give me everything I ever wanted. I want to be with you. I don't care if you wish to journey, or if we stay here," she looked at the burning village, "Well, maybe not here..." she laughed slightly, and even though it was a sorrowful laugh, it caused Sesshoumaru to smile.

He grabbed her by the waist while still smiling. "Let's stay like this for a while..." he whispered close to her ear, causing goosebumps to cover her upper arms, her spine tingling and the hairs on the back of her neck standing. The embrace tightened and they stood there like that, absorbing the warmth from eachother and the heat comming off the fire, until the flames died away and they could retreat.

151515

"I'm sorry we couldn't have a proper wedding ceremony," Sesshoumaru said quietly, trying not to throw off the intimate mood.

"It's alright. As long as we're together," Rin said closing her eyes, preparing for the sharp, quick pain comming towards her.

"Are you ready? I'm sorry if it hurts," Sesshoumaru whispered softly and Rin nodded. He leaned his body down, still hovering naked over her, and started to gently kiss her neck. Every kiss sent tingles down her spine but they were enjoyable tingles. He then pierced her skin with his fang which caused her to gasp slightly but it was eased as he sucked the leaking blood from it and carressed it with his soft lips.

"I love you, Rin," he said, looking into her brown eyes and gently running his warm fingers over the mark symbolizing her as his mate.

"I love you, too," she said and playfully pulled his hair so he would lean down and kiss her. Once the flavorful lip-lock was complete, she whispered in his ear, this time giving him the tingles, "I love you, Sesshoumaru. I love you."

151515

wOOt! YEAH! That ROCKED! And.... now I'm out of ideas for new fanfics. I have a few back-ups plans but thats it. I'll be happy to write a **sequal** if you want one. REVIEW FOR THE FINAL CHAPTER!! ;-)


End file.
